(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blowing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses, which form an image composed of a developer on a recording sheet, including a corona discharge unit that performs corona discharge. The corona discharge unit is used, for example, when charging a latent image carrier such as a photoconductor, when removing charges from the latent image carrier, and when transferring an unfixed image to a recording sheet.
Some corona discharge units are equipped with a blowing device that blows air to components such as a discharge wire and a grid electrode to prevent wastes such as paper dust and corona by-products from adhering to the components. In general, such a blowing device includes a blower that blows air and a duct (air duct) that guides the air to an object structure such as the corona discharge unit.